memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/Xindi retake the Tau Ceti sector
(Federation space, Tau Ceti sector) The Federation Alliance fleet are attempting to push back the Xindi-Suliban forces from the Tau Ceti sector. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir, I'm picking up a power increase from the Xindi command vessel Lieutenant O'Neill says as she reports her findings from her console as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss goes to the science console since he use to be a science officer on board the USS Voyager during her journey through the Delta Quadrant and is shocked and surprised by what the sensors are showing him, as he quickly turns to Commander Curtis at the tactical console. Lieutenant Jenkins, change our course take us to the Xindi command ship, full impulse engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. Commander Curtis, lock quantum phasers on the Xindi command ship and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Aye, sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira and then at her console. Wanting to make us a big target sir? Commander Madden says as he looks at him. No Commander, I'm protecting the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. (Space) The Xindi command ship powers up its weapon as the Intrepid flies over it firing several shots from her quantum phasers as a blue beam hits the dorsal part of the hull. (Command ship, main bridge) Sparks fly from the ceiling as an officer falls from his console dead with a piece of debris in his neck. TARGET CAPTAIN KIRA I WANT HIM DEAD AS WELL Miranda shouts as she's hanging onto a console. (Space) The command ship fires off a torpedo and it struck the Intrepid as electricity surges around the hull as the engines on the Intrepid shut down. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Electricity surges around the bridge consoles as Captain Kira looks around his ship. Some sort of energy discharge has hit us Commander Torres says from an engineering console before it surges and fizzes out. Damn it B'Elanna says as she's mad about what just happened. Damn it, but we still have weapons right says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna walks over to another console and attempts to get a read out. Damn it no we don't have weapons, shields, or engines Commander Torres says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss remembers reading about what happened to the Defiant at the Second Battle of Chin'toka in 2375 and starts kinda getting worried about his ship. From what I can tell the Xindi and Suliban ships are firing the same torpedoes at the allied fleet ships disabling them but the Enterprise isn't effected by them she's still attacking Lieutenant O'Neill says as she's reporting from what sensors that she can make of. That can't be, from what I read about the energy dampening weapon the Federation discovered a countermeasure to it unless this is a new version of that weapon says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. From what I can tell yes sir it is Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at Captain Kira. Then the ship starts shaking as it takes damage from the assault. Hull breaches on decks 12-15 force fields aren't responding Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console. (Space) The Enterprise plows through the Suliban cell ships and then turns and locks a tractor beam onto the Intrepid as the two Sovereign class ships and what's left of the fleet leaves the Tau Ceti system. (Xindi command ship) I'll order a pursuit of the Federation fleet Commaner Dorgo says as he looks at Miranda. She looks at him. No, we've hurt them enough let them go to Starfleet Command and the President of the Federation Miranda says as she looks at them.